Queen of Hearts
by Momo Aria
Summary: Wandering around in a world like wonderland, Luka encountered the Queen of Hearts, who she also recognized very well. Oneshot. Based on the song Queen of Hearts. Sequel to Cherry Hunt.


_"Welcome to the Wonderland._

 _In here everyone is obscene_

 _How are you doing miss?"_

Looking down from a circular stairway, a little girl, Luka, wondered what could be down there. She wasn't supposed to be there, as told by the adults, but her curiosity was strong. After finding a key that belong to her mother, Luka opened a secret doorway she had found, and here she was.

 _"But you're tempted by the moonlight_

 _No matter how much you scrape your feet_

 _You can't leave until you die."_

Luka kept walking down the long stairway. It had been a long walk from the door to the very bottom. At some point, she took a rest and look down at the bottom, only to realize she was almost there. With excitement and wonder, Luka kept going until she finally made it to the bottom. At the end of the stairway, she heard laughter. With her curiosity, she kept going forward.

 _"The Chesire cat laughs in the dark_

 _'You're already this soaked, aren't you?_

 _A lovely voice that shakes the senses softly pricks ears_

 _Just like a virgin (Alice)"_

Reaching a door, Luka thought she heard a cat laughing. She look up, and she saw the shape of a heart. It matched the key she was holding. Believing this was the key to the door, Luka slowly places the key in the lock. When she sees it fits, she turns the key and slowly, she opens the door.

 _"So that you don't die, so that you won't climax_

 _I'll caress you until you break_

 _Pleasure is a love drug_

 _No matter what kind of warrior, before long they'll be kneeling like a dog"_

Everything was bright. Luka nearly squint at the brightness. Then in the middle of the light, she saw them. She saw men dressed either in white or black. Their faces were covered in rabbit masks, either black or white. They were all caressed and loved by the queen in the middle. Luka especially took notice of the woman. She was dressed in rather seductive clothing, her cleavage shown through the heart cut off in the outfit, her legs exposed, and she was worn with a long red cape.

That woman look so familiar.

 _"This love is so insane."_

The queen finally glance at little Luka. They made eye contact. That was when Luka finally realize who it was.

That was the woman Luka called her mother.

This was the woman Luka happily spent her days with, the woman who always gave a pure smile to the little girl. Little Luka always look forward to seeing her mother. She would bring snacks to her. She would read to her. She would play with her. Luka love her so much, that was why she took the key. With her curiosity of where the lady would go, Luka snuck into her room and had found the key.

 _"Yes, this is inside a dream_

 _The spectacle of a fairy tale's witch appearing_

 _A feast despite the lack of even a birthday_

 _A kind disguise that could slip off at any moment_

 _'Hey, where is my usual mother?'_

 _Without realizing that_

 _If I am dreaming, somebody wake me up"_

Luka stared in disbelief. This couldn't be the woman she called her mother. Her mother was so pure and sweet, and this woman, she had men all over her. She was wearing such a revealing outfit. She served her time to the men, giving them pleasure until they climax. Luka felt her innocence leaving her. It was being ripped away from her. Luka had always wanted to be like her, but she never thought of following her like this.

Luka hoped she was dreaming. She hoped this was all a dream, and when she wake up, her dear mother would be next to her, wearing her usual dresses, with no one else but them.

 _"Off with their heads!_

 _And thus Maryanne runs_

 _The hat maker recites with an excited tone_

 _Anyone and everyone, when they paint lies with lies_

 _You can see beneath their disguises."_

Luka saw an increasing amount of men surrounding the woman she once knew as her mother. The woman stared at the little girl, wondering if she wanted this. Clearly, Luka was frightened. She didn't know what to do. This isn't what she wanted at all. Her mother could sense that she didn't want this kind of life at all.

But Luka will have this life, no matter what she did. The woman will make sure Luka has this life with her, for all eternity.

 _"So as not to violate, so as not be dirtied_

 _A flower garden of lust blooms_

 _If you want this nectar_

 _Lick the dirt off my lap and show your sincerity_

 _Now give up your heart to me"_

"Give up your heart to me!"

She screamed out so fiercely, and all the men went wild.

"Yes your majesty!" They cried. "I will cut out my heart for you!"

All eyes went straight to Luka. The little girl was now frightened very much. She knew they were going to come after her. The queen pointed at her with a smile so bright. She commanded the little girl to give up her heart to. When Luka shook her head furiously, she went on.

"Give me her heart!"

And they chased her. Luka ran off. She didn't know where she was going, but she ran nonetheless. The path behind her was replaced with a void of nothingness. Luka kept running as fast as she can. She needed to get away. She has to get away. She didn't want this life. This was not what she wanted at all.

They were coming closer to her. Luka was not fast enough. They were close to her now. As it seemed, they were right behind her, ready to grab her. Not wanting to give up, Luka screamed out.

"Help me!"

Then, suddenly, a hand grabbed Luka right out of the grasp of the men, Luka look up with teary eyes, and she saw him, her savior, a man in a tuxedo, rescuing her from her fate.

 _"So that you don't die, so that you won't climax_

 _This dinner of madness with such a flavor_

 _I am_

 _The Queen of Hearts"_

Luka and the man walk away together, safe from the queen known as Luka's mother and the mad men that surrounded her, wanting much pleasure from her. Together, they walk towards the gateway to the Seven Star Stage…

* * *

She woke up from her dream. Her eyes opened quickly, wondering what she had dreamed of and why. As she slowly raised her head up, she realized she was covered in a red blanket.

Luka also notice him, sitting on top of the sofa she rest on. His back was facing her, and his head was turned so he can still see her. Their eyes met. Luka didn't know what had happened, but she seemed to have recalled a bit of her innocence from the past. Perhaps, Len might have known something.

* * *

 **AN: This was actually kind of difficult to write. Also, with the kind of theme it has, I don't really know what rating to give this, a T or an M... So I'm going to stick with a T, cuz I don't think the theme is too bad in this story.**

 **I had really wanted to write a sequel to Cherry Hunt, so here it is. I hope you enjoy!**


End file.
